


Hopeless Romantic

by nasod



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasod/pseuds/nasod
Summary: Ain never meant to actually get attached, nor did he ever think he would. But yet, here he was, craving something more than what he had.





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> pre-established relationship, in which ain and add are dating, but it's purely superficial & only really for the physical aspect of things. this is pretty outside the kind of characters & dynamics i usually write, so i hope you can enjoy it!

Ain threw himself backwards over the right arm of the couch, his head landing squarely in Add’s lap, where he sat almost all the way at the left end. His eyes weren’t open to see the unsurprised, unamused expression that Add made in response, his eyebrows raising as he held his book off to the side.

“Do you need something?” There wasn’t any particular tenderness to his words. But at least he didn’t sound irritated, only a bit disgruntled. He was long used to this by now. Ain shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable, crossing his legs and letting his feet dangle slightly off the arm that he’d initially thrown himself over. He didn’t say anything aloud in response; only a quiet “mmm” sound escaped him. He didn’t even open his eyes. Add sighed.

“Are you tired?” he asked, closing his book and placing it on the end table beside him. Ain, again, only made wordless noise in response, although this time it was more of a “mmhm.” He nodded his head, as best as he could, and then opened his eyes. They remained somewhat lidded, and, in contrast to his typical air, he wasn’t smiling. He stared past Add and past the ceiling, at something beyond it, or maybe at nothing at all.

It wasn’t really quite right to just call him tired, though.

“If you’re tired, go home. I want my own bed tonight.” Add, despite his words, made no further attempt to get rid of Ain. He leaned over on his left arm, and looked down at the man below him. Ain tilted his head and rolled his eyes backwards slightly to attempt to look back at him (but it didn’t go very well).

“Can’t I just sleep here?” Ain mumbled, properly speaking for the first time since he’d made his appearance that night. “Don’t mind me, just go back to what you were doing.”

“Is there any particular reason _why_ you’re bothering me?” Add said.

Was there? Certainly, but it wasn’t the kind of thing that Ain would dare to admit. He laughed to himself, and smiled in tandem, but his gaze lacked its usual playful sparkle.

“Your thighs are comfy,” was the excuse he gave. It was just a lie, though. Everyone kept secrets, for safety, for comfort, for whatever, and he was no exception, but somewhere along the line, he’d let himself become more of an outright liar than he had ever meant to. Here, though...it was probably for the best. Add groaned.

“If you think I’ll give you half the patience I give my cats, you’re wrong. If you fall asleep here, and I need to move, I’ll shove you onto the floor.”

“Okay~ Fine by me~ Good night, Mr Ancient.” If Add’s intention was to scare Ain off, he’d failed miserably. Ain closed his eyes, and Add rolled his. He picked his book back up, and went right back to where he had been in the moments before Ain had decided to make himself into a problem.

Ain breathed in and out. Maybe, in a way, he was tired. Maybe that much wasn’t a lie. But at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to say the real reason he’d came all this way just to bother Add—it was embarrassing, foolish, and, most importantly, a betrayal to their unspoken contract to keep their hands on each other’s skin and off each other’s hearts. The unspoken contract that said “ _don’t get too attached._ ”

Ain refused to be the first to say that he’d broken the contract. He was already the first to break it, that much was clear, but he’d be damned before he would admit it. If he did, he might lose what little he had. It had to be Add first, or it would never happen from either of them. It was safer this way. He’d rather be left with an empty something than nothing at all.

But the way that Add completely ignored him, didn’t even reach down to idly play with his hair… His actions, his lack thereof, only made Ain’s heart ache. Ain told himself it was funny, that he should be laughing like always, but he couldn’t bring himself to laugh. He had thought from the beginning that this would be the outcome, after all.

He’d just become a bit _too_ much of a foolish dreamer. Just like a real human.


End file.
